All I Ever Wanted
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Jack survived and so did Rose. But neither of them knows that the other is alive. What happens when exactly a year after the sinking, they both find each other? Song is ‘All I ever wanted’ by Brian Melo.


**All I Ever Wanted**

**Author's note: ****Hey everyone!! This is my newest Titanic story...please read and review!**

**Summary:****Jack survived and so did Rose. But neither of them knows that the other is alive. What happens when exactly a year after the sinking, they both find each other? Song is 'All I ever wanted' by Brian Melo.**

* * *

_Slow down  
Make it last  
I'm having the time of my life  
And take a photograph  
I don't wanna leave this behind  
What seemed so out of reach  
We're holding it right in our hands  
Let's give up everything  
Let's jump in and never look back  
Let's jump in and never look back  
_

Jack sighed sadly, sitting on a rock hard and dirty sofa. The date was April 15, 1913; a year after the sinking of the Titanic. Jack didn't know why he had to survive; he was just as good as nothing now than before he was on the Titanic. He was living in a crummy old basement of an abandoned bar that was rodent infested and it was bitterly cold in the winter. Jack hated the way life turned out; especially since he lost Rose. Jack checked all the survivor lists and he could not find her name. He searched for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere and he had to come face to face with the cruel reality; Rose was gone and he would never be with her until he would die and return back to the Titanic.

"I wish you were here with me, Rose." Jack muttered to himself as he got up from the rock hard couch and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a piece of rotting cheese and turned the radio on. As he began to pick to mold off the cheese, something on the radio caught his attention.

_**"Today is the one year anniversary of the sinking of the Titanic. If you wish to pay your respects to those lost in the sinking, come on down to the docks to pay your respects…" **_The person on the radio said. Jack's eyes widened when he heard the news and dropped the cheese in his hand, but he didn't care. A memorial for those lost in the Titanic? Should he go? Jack silently punched himself. Of course he had to go! He lost his one true love a year ago today. He had to go and pay his respects. If he didn't go, he knew that Rose would be hurt.

"I'm coming Rose." Jack said to himself as he turned the radio off and he grabbed his dark green, but not warm enough, jacket and walked out of the shack he called his home and he had an hour walk to the docks. He knew that he really didn't want to walk and stand in this cold weather, but something inside of him told him to go. Something was telling him that it was important that he go and pay his respects to Rose. It was very important to him.

_  
This is all I ever wanted  
but life got in my way  
you're all I ever wanted  
I didn't see how it could change  
that something was missing until today  
_

Not far away from the docks, Rose sat on her bed and sighed sadly. She knew very well what day it was. It was a year after she lost her beloved Jack. She really didn't want to be happy. She loved Jack with a strong passion. She still didn't get over the fact that Jack was dead. She knew it was a year since she lost him, but it still felt like it was yesterday since she lost him. Rose let a silent tear stream her cheek. She had a great life now that she was free from her mother and Cal. Not long after she arrived to America, she found Molly. Molly took Rose in and she swore to Rose that she would never see her mother or Cal again. Molly took care of Rose and gave her everything that she needed. But Molly couldn't give her Jack; and that was what she needed.

"Rose, honey, c'mon get dressed." Molly said in a rushed voice as she barged into Rose's room. Rose broke out of her thoughts and she looked at Molly, confused.

"Why where are we going?" Rose asked. Molly looked at Rose quickly, before slipping into her plus sized brown dress.

"We are going to the memorial for the Titanic." Molly informed her as she slipped into her black heels. Rose sat right up off the bed and looked at Molly with wide eyes.

"There is a memorial today?" Rose asked skeptically. Molly nodded as she sprayed on some of Rose's perfume.

"Yes I just heard it on the radio. I think we should go and pay our respects. I know that we both lost people we truly loved." Molly said, staring at Rose knowingly. Rose bit her lip and she looked Molly in the eye.

"But what if it's too painful to be there?" Rose asked, trying to keep herself together. Molly stared Rose in the eye and judging by the seriousness in her eyes, Rose knew that it was going to be something straight from her heart.

"Would you rather go and it be painful or would you rather feel regret because you didn't go to pay your respects to Jack and all the others that we both lost?" Molly asked, making Rose think. Rose just stared and blinked in surprise. How did Molly know she didn't want to go? Was there something in her eyes suggesting she didn't? Molly always seemed to just know.

"I'll be ready in a minute Ma'am." Rose said politely with a forced smile. Molly nodded her head with a smile and walked out of the room, allowing Rose to get dressed and ready.

Once Molly was out of the room, Rose quickly walked over to her closet and she pulled out the beautiful white and mauve dress she wore the day the Titanic sank. It may have been just a year, but Rose was amazed that she could still fit in the dress. When she slipped into the dress, Rose was shocked when she saw that the normally tight dress was hanging loose on her. She must have lost weight due to her always acting on the stage. But maybe most of it was she didn't feel the need to eat because she couldn't bear to eat anything because Jack would never eat a meal with him.

Once she got on her white heels, Rose turned to her mirror and she stared at herself in astonishment. In just a year, Rose already saw herself becoming older. She didn't look like a young seventeen year old girl anymore; she was beginning to look more and more like a woman. She saw her face beginning to look more like eighteen year olds. Rose continued to stare at her reflection and she let a sad smile grow upon her face. She knew that Jack would be proud that she was still alive and she knew that if she went to the memorial, he would be proud to know that she never let go of him. Letting a single tear stream her cheek, Rose sprayed on her perfume and she wiped away the tear and she and Molly left their house and headed for the dockyard. If there was one thing they didn't know, it was that they were in for the surprise of their lives.

_  
The city comes alive  
As soon as you walk through the door  
another sleepless night  
But I don't wanna sleep anymore  
I don't wanna sleep anymore  
_

Jack stared at the many ships and sighed. He remembered when he and Fabrizio won those tickets. He and Fabrizio had nothing and winning that ticket gave them something. They ran onto the Titanic, expecting a better life in America. Jack looked at the ground sadly. Fabrizio never got a chance to experience the great things in America. He, along with a majority of the ship died, without even getting a chance to smell the New York air. Jack sometimes wondered why he still willingly breathed in the air when he had lost so many people who deserved it more than he did. He knew that Rose did for sure. Jack bit his lip as he walked around the docks, trying not to bump into the millions of people who came to pay their respects.

"Did all these people know anyone on the ship?" Jack asked himself, irritated that everyone was bumping into him. Jack stood two rows away from the front of the dock and he stared at the empty dock with blank and lifeless eyes. Just standing there and staring at all the ships and the ocean, it brought back memories of the Titanic; both the painful memories and the joyful memories. Jack struggled not to let tears stream his cheeks. It would have killed him too much if he started to cry.

"Rose, I need you so much now."

_  
This is all I ever wanted  
but life got in my way  
you're all I ever wanted  
I didn't see how it could change  
that something was missing until today_

Not far from where Jack stood, Rose and Molly walked into the sea of people. Rose felt like a stranger in an unfamiliar land. Everything seemed so different even though she has been to this dock a lot since she arrived to America, she suddenly felt like she was in a foreign country. Just like how she felt when she first boarded the Titanic. She felt like a prisoner in a land of freedom. Now that she was back, almost like a repeat of last time, she felt like that once again.

"Molly, I'm going to stand a little closer to the front okay?" Rose informed Molly as she began to walk away.

"I'll come looking for you at the end okay Rose." Molly told Rose, as Rose walked to the second row. Rose stood beside an old woman, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Rose assumed that she lost her husband in the terrible sinking. Watching the poor old woman cry, made Rose begin to tear up. It made her think about what it was like leaving Jack behind.

"Rose, keep yourself together." Rose told herself, trying not to break down sobbing.

_Climbing so high  
just don't look down  
We can see everything from here  
For once in my life  
Feet off the ground  
I don't wanna come back down  
_

Jack sighed out of boredom and he began to look around at his surroundings. Everyone seemed so colorless and had the same faces. No one seemed different. They all looked the same; colorless, dead and disappointing. Jack sighed sadly, when something caught his eye down the row he was in; red hair? Jack turned his head fully to see who the head of red hair belonged to. Jack gasped loudly. It was Rose! She was alive! But how? Wasn't she dead? Jack blinked once more, to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating; and he wasn't.

"Rose?" Jack whispered to himself as he continued to stare at her.

He didn't know if he should walk over to her. What if it was just a freaky look alike and would be offended if he asked her if she was Rose. Jack really was not ready to make a fool out of himself on a day where he should be paying his respects to Rose. Maybe he was acting weird because it was the one year anniversary. Jack was about to turn away and think it all out, when he heard a familiar voice call Rose's name. It was Molly; she lived too. Rose turned and waved at Molly. Jack knew for sure that that was his Rose; she had the same beautiful smile.

Jack stared at her and saw that she began to walk towards the front. Jack followed shortly behind. He didn't care if he was pushing people just to get to her; he couldn't bear to lose her again. He followed her and saw her stop right at the front of the row, staring at the water and all the men and women as they began to prepare for the memorial service. Jack bit his lip. He had to do this. It was now or never. If he didn't do this, he could lose her again. And he may never be as fortunate as he is to find her. Jack walked right up beside her and he took hold of her hand. Rose didn't look at his face; she looked at their hands that were intertwined with each others and then she looked at his face. She didn't gasp or say anything. She just stared into his eyes, in complete shock. Jack licked his lip nervously.

"Rose…I finally found you."

_  
So take a photograph  
we're having the time of our life_

"Jack? You're alive! But how? I looked on all the survivor lists and I couldn't find your name anywhere." Rose said, backtracking in her mind if she had read the list carefully. Jack smiled at Rose.

"I wasn't on any of the survivor lists because a fisherman and his family found me and they kept me on their boat. But I checked the survivor lists and you weren't there." Jack commented. Rose bit her lip in nervousness. She didn't know if she should tell him that she took his name.

"I took your name Jack. I hope you're not upset Jack, I thought you were gone and I wanted to just have that little part of you always with me and I didn't…" Rose rattled on, but was stopped by Jack laying his fingers across her lips.

"I could care less if you took my name. All I care about is that you're alive and alright. And judging by Molly still being alive, I'm guessing that you have a home that gives you great shelter." Jack said. Rose nodded her head, looking at Jack's dirty clothing.

"And judging by the way your clothes are, I'm guessing you've been living in a place that rats have been living in." Rose said, sympathetic for Jack's lifestyle. Jack nodded his head, embarrassed by how grungy and dirty he looked.

"Yeah we get along great." Jack said, lightening the mood. Rose looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Come live with Molly and me." Rose said simply, but powerfully. Jack blinked hard.

"What?"

"Please Jack, we can start a life together until we get enough money to buy a house and we can make everything count. Jack, I can't let you live in a place where the vermin gets the best of you! I want you to live with me and Molly! That's all I could ever want! Jack, I love you!" Rose told him powerfully.

"Y-you…love me?" Jack asked, a smile creeping across his face. Rose nodded her head as she moved in closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you more than anyone I've ever known." Rose said with a smile. Jack smiled at her as he cupped her cheek into his hand.

"I love you so much Rose." Jack said, moving in to kiss her passionately. Rose and Jack kissed each other lovingly in each other's arms as the memorial service began. They both let go of each other, with smiles painted on their faces.

"Want to get out of here and…I can take you to the stars?" Jack smirked playfully at Rose. Rose smiled and held his hand tightly.

"I don't see the need for us to be here anymore. We found each other." Rose said with a smile. They both smiled and laughed happily as they walked back to Rose and Molly's home. It took a year after the sinking for them both to realize that they were all they ever wanted.

_This is all I ever wanted  
But life got in my way  
You're all I ever wanted  
I didn't see how it could change  
This is all I ever wanted  
Nothing will get in the way  
You're all I ever wanted  
I knew that somehow it could change  
I didn't know what I was missing until...today_

* * *

_**Please read and review and give me an idea for my next Titanic story!!**_


End file.
